


Asleep

by mofo_marie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Goodbye, It's more like suicide letter, Like it is really angst, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:22:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28861749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofo_marie/pseuds/mofo_marie
Summary: Harry says goodbye to Louis.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 8





	Asleep

**Author's Note:**

> So, basically I was listening to old, good The Smiths and by Asleep this just poped into my head. It’s really short, but it’s something that I needed to write. Hope you like it.

_Sing me to sleep_

Sing for me. One last time. I wish to hear you again. I want to hear your soft, slightly quivering voice with which I fell in love. You know that, I’ve told you many times how much I love it. I love it at any time of the day or night.

In the morning when it’s hoarse from sleep. At breakfast when you speak with your mouth full. At noon, when the, when the excitement is heard in it. In the evening, when you are sleepy and yet refuse to go to sleep. And at night, when you sometimes stay home, when we have a little time to ourselves. I love the sound of your voice at night.

_I’m tired and I… I want to go to bed_

I am so tired. Of our life. Of myself . I'm even tired of you. And it all hurts. It pains me how we have to hide. On and on and on. I wish it were all different... But I'm tired of trying to fix it. Because it can't be fixed anymore.

I am too tired. You - too indifferent.

_And then leave me alone_

Sing one last time for me and go. It will be easy - you have done it many times. You even did it when I begged you to stay. You left because it was easier, simpler. Because it was better that way. Don't deny it, I know it.

Each time you walked away, you told me you had to. That you don't want to, but you have to because they told you so. And I believed you because I wanted to believe you. But I can't keep doing this anymore because I'm too tired.

Sing one last time for me and go. As you have done so many times. One more won't make a difference ...

_Don’t feel bad for me_

Don't feel bad for me. I want you to know that I am deeply satisfied with this. I need rest and peace. I just want to fall asleep, it's no big deal. Don't feel bad. You know I love you. That's one thing I'm sure of.

Don't feel bad because it's not because of you. There was nothing you could do. I just want to fall asleep, I'm just too tired.

_I don’t want to wake up on my own anymore_

I don't want to wake up alone anymore. Without you by my side. It is painful. Knowing that you have go back to her even though you should be with me. Does it not hurt you? Because it's tearing me apart, tearing me apart piece by piece.

I used to dream of waking up with you every morning. Spend lazy hours in bed and then eat breakfast. And cuddle. Simple as that. And sing along. And hear your voice. Now I'm too tired to dream any more.

I'm too tired of waking up on my own.

_Don’t feel bad for me_

Don't feel bad because I really want it. There is another world out there. There's a better world out there. Must be. I still believe in it. So don't feel bad. Because I'm sure it will be better there. Must be.

Maybe you will be there? Maybe we'll be there together? At least there. And then you will sing for me all the time. And you won't have to run away. And your voice will put me to sleep and wake me up. And we'll spend mornings together. Just as I dreamed it.

So don't feel bad. Because it will be better there. Must be.

_Sing me to sleep_

Sing me to sleep. One last time. Then go away and don't try to wake me up in the morning, because then I'll be gone. Do not feel sorry for me, because I want you to know that deep in my heart I will be really happy that I am leaving. I don't want to wake up alone anymore. There's a better world out there. Well, it has to be. Don't feel sorry for me, because I really want to leave.

_Bye, bye, Louis._

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to, come say hi on my [tumblr](https://fanfiction-by-vanilla.tumblr.com)


End file.
